More Than A Feeling
by BlackPhoenix682
Summary: Watch as two worlds finally collide and a new universe spawns. Oh god I suck at summaries. So yeah, hi. I'm pretty new here, please be kind to me.


Ok, so I'm completely new to this site (though I do have experience with writing) please tell me if I did something wrong or any of those things. Here's my first story, I hope you like it! Comments are very appropriated 3

Warning: this is boys love. Dont like dont read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Hellberg sat outside on a balcony with a half empty drink nearby and enjoyed the current state of this environment. The lights of the city flashed in various colours and shades like stars of a small galaxy. Life was busy down there but all those noises drowned under the loud, booming music of the party he just played at.

It had been raining a little since the sun went down, cold water soaking through his clothes but in this very moment he didn't care what happened to him. All kinds of emotions rolled like a massive wave over him, some of them were unknown and new.

His girlfriend left him not so long ago and Jonathan just couldn't shake the feeling of love away that still lingered, mind breaking down every time he heard her name. When he tried to grab her hand she turned away. All those precious moments they spent together meant nothing now. Knees pulled towards the chest, the dark brown haired male placed his head on top of them and sighed silently.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Aren't you feeling cold or something?"

It took a while for the older one to recognize who it was. Didrick slowly walked to Hellberg and took a seat next to him, staring out to the beautiful scenery in front of them. Noticing that he was upset about something the smaller one wrapped his arms protectively around the latter's slightly cold, wet, trembling body.

With light kisses on Hellberg's hair Didrick tried to comfort him.

No one said a word, they just let it happen and eventually the distance between their mouths closed. It was meaningless at first but after a small amount of time, feelings went into it and their lips began moving in a slow rhythm.

Hellberg's eyes widened when he realised what he had been doing and pulled immediately away, stepping a little bit back. "I-I'm sorry but... I can't kiss you."

Jonathan looked to the ground and stood up, surprising the younger one. He suddenly ran away and without thinking twice Didrick followed him through the building and out to the street, where crossing it was almost impossible because the traffic had been a mess for a few days. The taller one mindlessly sprinted over said street, nearly getting hit by a car.

_Why are you my clarity?_

But the latter still ran, body getting sore from what it had to go through. It was freezing and his limbs hurt from the last day's activity. "HELLBERG!"

Didrick screamed as he almost lost his friend, but unexpectedly did the same. His feet were carrying him over the street. Panic, anger and love ruling in an uncontrollable storm his mind which led him to sprint faster after Hellberg. Unfortunately he disappeared out of his sight, hiding in the sea of people and watching what the other intended on doing to find him. This, however, caught Hellberg of guard.

The light brown haired male stood in the middle of the crowded pavement and all eyes were on him. Didrick spoke with a loud, clear voice, yet cracking sometimes. "Hellberg, I'm sorry for what I did. It's just, I love you, okay? And I knew if I didn't take that chance you would slip out of my grasp forever. Please don't leave me."

_Why are you my remedy?_

Tears began to form in Didrick's eyes and he was near at breakdown when a familiar voice reached his ears. Jonathan stepped out of the mass and slowly walked towards the crying male and hugged him tight, both let their tears fall. "Just promise me to never let go of me, then I'm willing to take you."

Hellberg whispered and sniffed. Didrick smiled widely and tightened the grip a little and said quietly through the still falling rain, "I'm not gonna let us fall apart, I swear. But never fucking do that again, you almost made me die with you."

Jonathan chuckled lightly an puts his face into the chest of Didrick, smelling a faint, yet overwhelming scent.

_And baby I'll wait forever to find you._

A male sang somewhere a song nearby which gave the older one the small needed push to open up. Hellberg looked up and suddenly kissed the younger one who smiled in return and carefully deepened it. "We should go home or we'll be sick for the next week or so."

The dark brown haired male sneezed on time as an agreement to Didrick's propose, mumbling a 'sorry' quickly. Both laughed and began walking down the street hand in hand, each carrying a smile on their lips. The went past a bearded man who sang earlier that song and with him was a rather tall and slim female looking away to the distance in a jokingly manner. "Can I get my tank now?! I sang the lines as promised! And I wanna tear shit up!"

The girl only laughed silently and grinned, poking lightly his side. "You know what I say about that, don't you? And even if I had a tank, I wouldn't give you one."

She laughed more at the faked hurt expression on his face.

When they both got home they firstly changed clothes, not wanting to get sick. Didrick had to borrow some since he hadn't any spare with him. Once finished, Hellberg crawled under the warm cover of his own bed and sighed. Shortly after that the younger one joined, lying an arm around the waist of the dark brown haired male.

"I love you."

Didrick said in a hushed voice before closing his tired eyes. Hellberg hesitated but whispered in the end, "I love you too."

Jonathan turned to face the smaller male and leaned up to gently kiss his forehead. Instead of facing the other way again, the dark brown haired male snuggled into the warm embrace of Didrick and let himself be lulled to sleep by the overwhelming scent of his new found lover.


End file.
